Project Minecraft: Origins :: An HS Production
by Hexagonal-Shield-Productions
Summary: Ty is an ender dragon hybrid. After being crowned king of the end, and flied in the end for some time he finds his long lost brother. [Contains Ty (Deadlox), Echo (My OC), and 2 members members of Team Crafted] [VERY SHORT STORY!][Sequel is HERE!]
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**Hex: Hey guys! Hex here. Welcome to my new story! Projet Minecraft: Origins! In this story I did something different. Not saying what though! Heheheh.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person:<strong>

Ty was flying in the end after he was crowned king of The End. A few months ago, he was bit by the ender dragon before it was dead. The ender dragon corrupted Ty. Now he is an ender dragon human hybrid. But while he was flying he noticed something-or someone-that didn't belong in the end. It looked like a human. So he flew down to see who the Minecrafter was. When he reached him though, the person looked at Ty with a stare that even Bruce Lee ran away from. Ty didn't know who it was because he wore a mask' but he did see purple eyes like his. Ty was now curious. He quickly took the mask from the person to see his face. The person didn't react. Ty reconized who it was though strait away. "Oh my Notch.." Ty said amazed. "Miss me...brother?" The person said. "Echo..where have you been all these years?" Ty asked. "Here" Echo said bluntly, "I've been an ender hybrid ever since I was kidnapped by herobrine and his minions." "Then how come I haven't seen you in the end before?" Ty asked. "I was hinding from you. Not wanting to ne seen by my older brother as a ender hybrid freak!" Echo said with a voice crack at the last word. "Well now that i'm one too you can feel good that I'm also a freak." Ty said jokingly. Echo chuckled. He wore a white tee shirt under his black hoodie. the black hoodie hade a big yellow X on the back standing for Xeno, the bottom of the sleeve (where the wrist is) is rimed with red. and the hood it also rimed with red. his pants were black with two silver chains; one on each side of his pants. his shoes were black with neon green laces, and a blue bottom of the shoe(the rubber part at the bottom). He also wore a headset with a mic, much like Ty, except they were red, black, and yellow on the ear cuffs. **(H****ex: I don't know the actual name of the ear part of the headset if that's not the name. someone tell me so that I know. thank you!) **the rim of the ear cuffs was red, while the middle was a 2x2 black and yellow checker board pattern. an the mic stem was yellow while the mic itself was black. Echo also had Purple eyes from being an ender hybrid, but they were normal eyes with a green colored iris before his hybrid transformation. "So how do we get out of the end?" Ty asked. "Theres a portal behind you to get out." Echo said bluntly. "Huh...didn't see that before.." Ty said confused. "Well its there now. Lets go!" Echo exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Xeno POV:<p>

So we went through the portal and we teleported to Notch knows where. We have only iron swords, a few tools, and the clothes on our backs. Ty decides to make a house. Considering there was no one to be seen and no citys around to area that we could see. It was a good idea. It was morning in the overworld, so we had time to make a good enough one to survive. Ty collected wood while I mined stone and ores. We build our house just in the nick of time as we finished the second story roof. The second story was my floor. I builtvmy bed and chest. Placed them down, put most of my stuff im the chest. The thing I kept was a sword. You know.. just in case of a zombie or something. And then I went to bed.

* * *

><p>Ty POV:<p>

Ivwoke up in the morning to the sun. Didn't see the sun at all since a few months ago qhen I defeated the dragon.

_**flash back**_

_I shot all the things on the pillars, and the ender dragon seemed to be almost dead from all my attacks. I cocked my bow back. The dragon headibg strait for me. I was ready to kill the beast. He was almost to me. I shot my arrow. It hit him right between the eyes. Right when he died he bit my shoulder. Though I couldn't find a way out. I was stuck._

_One month later.._

_I was crowned king after a month of what I called, ender debate. I was now an ender hybrid and had duties of being a king._

**_End of flashback.._**

* * *

><p><strong>Hex: end of chapter 1! Hiw did you like it?<strong>

**Echo: I liked it.**

**Ty: I thought it was good.**

**Hex: Good. Also. If you guys on minecraft see a guy by the username of beebopryan123. Thats me and the description of Xeno is based off my minecraft skin.**

**Echo: So I'm basically you?**

**Hex: Yup.**

**Echo: Okay.**

**Hex: Anyway guys. See ya next chapter!**

**All: Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Old friends new addition

**Hex: Hey guys! Hex here with another chapter of Projet Minecraft: Origins! It's gonna be an awesome story, I just know it!**

**Ty: I honestly think that this will be an awesome story. So yeah. Take it away Hex.**

**Echo: Indeed.**

**Hex: enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong> Ty POV:<strong>

I'm glad I'm in the overworld again.. I just hope my friends are still alive and recognize me.. "Hey Ty! Come up here!" Echo exclaimed, "I see someone coming our direction! Two people to be exact! One person mostly dark clothing, and a gold pendant, and the other looks like a mudkip in a tuxedo!" I knew exactly who they were. the one with the pendant was Sky. Leader of the Sky Army. the other was HuskyMudkipz, or Mudkipz for short. and he was, as my brother Echo put it, a mudkip in a tuxedo. "I know who they are. they used to be friends of mine." I explained. "Oh, okay. are you gonna greet them?" Echo asked. "S-sure.." I agreed nervously. I went outside and saw my old friends. They saw me and ran towards me through the very lush, beautiful, green forest. obviously happy that I was back.

* * *

><p><strong>Sky POV:<strong>

I ran up to Ty. He looked like an ender dragon human thing.. Anyway. He looked like a wreck. still the same clothes. just a little torn and dirty. he had battle scars though. Probably from the Dragon he defeated almost a year ago. "Hey Ty! where have you been all this time?" I asked excitedly. "yeah! you were gone a long time buddy!" Mudkipz exclaimed. "I was in the end all this time. for some reason, all this time the portal was gone. recently it reappeared behind me. my long lost brother pointed it out."

"BROTHER!?" Me and Mudkipz said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person:<strong>

"Echo, come on out!" Ty exclaimed. "Coming!" Echo said coming down to greet Ty's friends.

"W-wow. You have a b-brother." Sky stuttered in shock. "And they look like twins!" Mudkipz exclaimed.

"He's a year younger than me. Yes, its crazy, but its true." Ty explained. "Ty found me in the end." Echo began, "a loong time ago...about yesterday in fact!" Sky and Mudkipz started laughing and rolling on the ground at that statement. "Oh my notch! Thats hilarious! He's Ty's brother AND he's funny!" Sky said still laughing. He probably pee'd his pants from laughing so hard! Echo was so confused why it was that funny.

* * *

><p><strong>Hex: End of chapter! See ya next chapter!<strong>

**Echo: WAI-**

***Boop***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hex: Hey guys, Hex here with another chapter of Project Minecraft: Origins! I know, crazy right? It's been a long while! It's school problems I tell you! Anyway. I will accept any OC's you submit. and the OC's that don't make it in this story will appear in a possible sequel! Possible mind you. here's the form for the OC submission:**

**[The * symbol means its required]**

***Name: (Put Name Here)**

*****Gender:(Boy or Girl?)****

***Description: (Description Here)(Example: She had Blue hair with black clothing, and she had a shiny blue pendant around her neck.)**

***Weapon of Choice: (Weapon and weapons ability Here) (Ability Optional) (Example: Iron Sword with Lightning Slash ability, etc.)**

**(Optional) Character ability/abilities: (Ability here)(example: Flight, Fireball power, etc.)**

**Hex: Now that's over with, Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person:<strong>

Ty, his brother Echo, Sky, and Mudkipz were having a blast at Ty and Echo's House. That is, however, until it turned night. At night it was dark, and scary. The Forest that was once green and beautiful was now a very dark shade of green, and the sky was not visible, so there was no light coming in the forest. So Sky and Mudkipz had to spend the night. During the night, there were zombies, skeletons, and giant spiders outside. The zombies would bombard the pound on the door every so often to wake everyone up, so everyone would get as much sleep as possible for the night.

**_One horrible night later.._**

Echo was the first one to wake up. He was also the first one to kill the last door-hitting zombie before everyone woke up. After everyone woke up, they looked out each window to make sure there weren't any monsters left. Once they did that, Sky and Mudkipz went to Sky's army base. Echo and Ty wanted to go with them, so they ran and yelled 'Wait up guys!' like they were being left behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Echo's POV:<strong>

We caught up to Sky and Mudkipz, they were surprised at first, but we explained ourselves. So we all went to Sky's base. "Man I am SO ready for the grand tour!" I said, "I want to see what the base looks like, and how big it is, and all the weapons! oh the weapons! Do you guys have any tnt?" "Shut UP Echo!" Ty yelled, "Do you think their okay?" Mudkipz whispered to Sky, "Eh...there brothers. their probably always like this." Sky whispered back, "You're probably right.."

**_One long, not interesting, boring walk__ later.._**

"Okay guys..we're finally here." Sky said pointing to the gigantic base. "WOAH! Its HUGE! You could fit My mother in there!" Echo exclaimed, "ahem..._our _mother." Ty corrected, "Sky? where's the tnt?" Echo asked, "Why?" He replied, "cause I love explosions..." "How about...no." "Aaaww..." "Agent Church, Do you copy?" Sky asked on hid walkie talkie, "Yes General, I copy." "Agent Church, take Agents Washington, Texas, Carolina, and Tucker to my office. Oh and I also want you." "Roger that sir."

**_After a walk to the office that took forever..Later.._**

"Here's my office" Sky said as he opened the door to inside the office. "Hello sir, what did you need us for? a person in black halo-type armor. the armor had yellow markings, and the helmet had yellow glass that covered his eyes. "We have new members, but their kinda...different." Sky explained, "Whats wrong with being different _sir_?" Echo said, "Cause I cant change being half dragon!" "Echo, don't be rude in front of-" "Both of you stand down!" Washington yelled with a gun pointed, "All of you stand down!" Sky yelled, "Yes sir." they all said in unison. "Now. Echo, meet agent Washingto- wait..where's the rest of the agents I called for?" Sky said, "I was wondering that too." Washington said. "Wash..their never late. Do you know what happened?" Sky asked, "No..i was told to come, and he left to get everyone else. that's all I know sir." "oh no.." Sky then ran out the door. I followed him, curious about what was going on. I saw Wash following me as well, Probably for the same thing..info.

* * *

><p><strong>Hex: End of story! hope you all liked it!<strong>

**Echo: WHHAAAAT!?**

**Hex: I know, it was a short story, but a new story shall emerge! a longer story! same storyline, but just new name.**

**Echo: oh..okay.**

**Hex: It's okay buddy. you'll live.**** Anyway. What's going to happen next? Will Wash and Echo get info? Will Sky be able to figure out what's going on? Catch us in the new story: Project Minecraft: Echo's Adventures! ..yeah.. I like it. Nice ring to it..Anyway, bye!**


End file.
